A primera vista
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Jane y Maura, dos corazones que estaban destinados a encontrarse.


**Aviso:** Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tess Gerritsen.

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Narrado por Jane

Hoy teníamos un caso donde parece ser que han asesinado a una mujer de un solo golpe contundente en la cabeza.

Buenos días, soy Jane Rizzoli.

Buenos días, soy Maura Isles.

Nos tendimos la mano y pronto me di cuenta que aquella doctora forense aparte de ser como una Wikipedia andante, también era bastante interesante.

¿Qué tenemos?

Una mujer de unos treinta y pico años, la causa de la muerte fue por un objeto contundente de metal.

¿Puede ser una barra de metal, una tubería?

Eso detective Rizzoli, son suposiciones y a mí no me gusta suponer, prefiero basarme en las pruebas forenses.

Está bien, pues cuando sepas con que la mataron, llámame.

Muy bien detective.

Eh, doctora, llámame Jane.

Está bien Jane, a mí llámame Maura.

Bien.

Nos sonreímos, después salí de la sala de autopsias aún con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Maura tenía ese punto que de alguna manera hacía que me estremeciera cada vez que me miraba y sí sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todas esas chorradas cursis, pero hay algo en ella que no puedo pasar por alto.

 **Capítulo 2: Invitación**

Narrado por Maura

Hoy era mi día libre y la verdad que no tenía nada que hacer así que me quedaré ordenando algunos informes que todavía tengo que acabar de rellenar.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Adelante.

Hola Maura.

Ah, hola Jane, qué sorpresa.

Sí, me dijeron que hoy era tu día libre, ¿qué haces?

Te han dicho bien, aprovecho el día libre para ordenar y rellenar algunos informes que aún me quedan.

Oh, pues yo venía a invitarte a cenar, es mucho más divertido que rellenar todos esos informes.

Miré a Jane y la vi muy emocionada, así que no pude negarme.

Tienes razón, es muy aburrido ordenar y rellenar informes, pero…

Vamos Maura, habrá comida de esa que te gusta a ti, sin grasas saturadas y esas cosas.

Entonces vale.

Recogí las cosas y salimos del departamento.

Y dime Jane, ¿cuánto llevas de detective?

Buff, no sabría decirte, 10 o 20 años, no llevo la cuenta.

¿Y tú Maura, cuánto llevas de médico forense aquí en Boston?

Bueno desde que me gradué, ya ha llovido mucho desde eso.

Ya veo.

Y, ¿tienes pareja ahora mismo Maura?

No, ahora mismo no busco nada, estoy demasiado concentrada en mi trabajo, pero si surge algo, bienvenido sea.

Noté que al decir eso el cuerpo de Jane se tensó fue como si le hubiera decepcionado mi respuesta.

Y tú Jane, ¿tienes pareja?

Eh… no pero sí estoy abierta a que pueda ocurrir algo, llevo bastante tiempo sola y una se cansa de tener una vida sentimental inestable.

Pues seguro que encuentras a esa persona.

Seguro que sí, me sonrió.

Entramos al restaurante y la velada pasó muy amena hasta llegar al punto de que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Maura me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.

Yo también.

Creo que se está haciendo tarde, gracias por esta noche.

Oh, no las des.

Miré a Jane una última vez y entré en casa, sabía que se había quedado en el porche así que le pedí que entrara.

Jane, sigues aquí.

Eh, sí, es una manía que tenemos los detectives, esperamos a que la persona entre en su casa para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden.

Ah, pues me parece una manía un tanto… curiosa, ¿quieres pasar?

Oh… eh… ¿seguro?

Claro, además me vendría bien una mano para coger algunas cajas pesadas para poder echarlas un vistazo.

Claro, pero doctora Maura, ¿se está aprovechando de mí?

Mmmm… tal vez.

Me sonrió y me di cuenta que me gustaba estar con ella, me gustaba que me sonriera, en definitiva, me gustaba que estuviera conmigo.

Bien, ya hemos terminado.

Buff, sí que pesaban esas cajas, en fin, tengo que irme ya.

Si quieres puedes quedarte, ya es muy tarde.

No quiero molestarte.

No eres una molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que te he tenido como mozo de almacén moviendo cajas de un lado para otro.

Está bien.

Llevé a Jane a la habitación de invitados, después me dirigí a la mía y la sola idea de tenerla a una pared de distancia me ponía feliz y a la vez nerviosa.

 **Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

Narrado por Jane

Después de lo ocurrido ayer estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo, así que fui a la sala de autopsias donde estaba Maura para darle un pequeño regalo.

Hola Maura.

Hola Jane, se te ve muy feliz hoy.

Sí, la verdad que el colchón de la habitación de invitados es muy cómodo.

Oh, pues puedes quedarte las veces que quieras.

Miré a Maura sorprendida, ¿era una indirecta o sólo un comentario?

Gracias, pero he venido para darte esto.

¿A sí?

Sí, toma.

Le di la cajita dónde ponía nuestros nombres.

Oh Jane, es precioso.

No me gusta nada lo cursi, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte lo de anoche.

No fue para tanto Jane, sólo te dejé dormir en mi casa.

Ya, pero para mí fue algo más que eso.

¿A qué te refieres?

A nada, tengo que irme, adiós Maura.

E… espera, no me dejes con la incertidumbre.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, estuve a punto de decirle que me gustaba y no estaba segura si ella también sentía lo mismo, no podía soportar otra decepción más ya que Maura sí que me gustaba de verdad.

Narrado por Maura

No sé por qué Jane ha salido tan rápido de la sala, pero lo que sí está claro es que averiguaré el porqué.

Hola Korsak.

Hola doctora Isles.

¿Ha visto a Jane?

Sí, se ha ido a la cafetería, parecía nerviosa.

Muchas gracias teniente.

Me dirigí a la cafetería y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las sillas con su mirada perdida en el vaso de café.

Hola Jane.

Ho… hola Maura, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno, creo que tienes que contarme algo.

Yo, no tengo que decirte nada.

Bueno tu lenguaje corporal no dice lo mismo.

(Qué lista era) ah lo de antes, buff era una tontería.

Jane, una de las cosas que más odio es que me dejen con la duda o la incertidumbre así que, habla.

Bien, pero aquí no.

Vale.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a unos bancos que hay fuera del departamento.

Bueno la razón por la que dije eso fue porque…

Porque, inquirí.

Porque me gustas Maura, me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi y créeme que no creo esas chorradas del amor a primera a vista y esas cosas, pero contigo fue todo distinto. Ala ya lo he dicho.

Las palabras de Jane me habían pillado por sorpresa, pero cierto era que yo también empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

Jane…

Ya sé que no quieres una relación, ni nada por el estilo, por eso esto es una tontería.

Espera.

Cierto es que te dije eso, pero… creo que yo también siento algo, ha sido como una atracción magnética que no he podido controlar.

¿En serio? O solo me lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

Al decir esto y para despejar sus dudas me acerqué a ella y rocé suavemente sus labios con los míos, se sentía tan bien.

¿Aún piensas que sólo lo he dicho para hacerte sentir bien?

Jane no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, después volvimos al trabajo y una sensación rara de emoción y euforia me invadió, no cabía duda de que estaba feliz y enamorada.

 **Capítulo 4: Revés**

Narrado por Jane

Maura y yo llevamos más de seis meses saliendo y la verdad que era una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en la vida. El hecho de estar con ella me había cambiado, me había hecho más feliz y me había dado un motivo para ver que la vida también podía llegar a ser maravillosa.

Maura, hoy tengo que ir a una misión un tanto complicada pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Jane, es el peor asesino que se ha conocido hasta la fecha, no tiene ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Cogí sus manos, lo sé, pero no se las ha visto todavía con Jane Rizzoli, además tengo un equipo bastante bueno, volveré, te lo prometo.

Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Lo tendré.

Nos dimos un beso y salí para meterme en el coche camuflado, he de reconocer que estaba nerviosa pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que detener a ese asesino, ya había hecho demasiado daño y era hora de pararle los pies.

Bajamos del coche y entramos en el edificio poco a poco.

Despejado, dijeron Frankie y Korsak.

Luego entré yo y me dirigí a una especie de pasillo oscuro, fui entrando poco a poco hasta que alguien me sorprendió por la espalda.

Hola detective Rizzoli.

Me giré y fue cuando me agarró la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola, me la quitó y me apuntó con ella en la cabeza.

Bien detective, vamos a salir de aquí y quiero que les digas a tus amigos los polis que bajen sus armas, sino morirás.

Poco a poco fuimos saliendo del edificio.

¡Korsak, Frankie, Cávano! No disparéis.

Suéltala.

De repente se me pasó una idea loca por la cabeza y no me lo pensé dos veces, cogí la mano donde tenía la pistola y me la puse en la parte baja del abdomen, apreté el gatillo y el dolor me invadió, luego todo se oscureció y lo único en lo que pensé fue en las palabras que le dije a Maura, "no te preocupes, volveré."

 **Capítulo 5: Secuelas**

Narrado por Maura

Me había enterado de lo que había ocurrido y no sabía cómo sentirme, tal vez debería haber hecho más, debería haberla convencido de que no fuera, pero no lo hice y ahora Jane se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

¡Korsak, Frankie! ¿Qué tal está Jane?

Maura, la han metido al quirófano, tiene una parte del colon afectado pero dicen que no es grave ya que la bala salió y por suerte no se quedó dentro.

Oh dios, tenía que haber impedido que fuera.

Eh Maura, no fue tu culpa, Jane es así, se toma su trabajo muy en serio, es una heroína.

¿Y el asesino?

Murió, la bala le atravesó el pulmón derecho y parte del corazón.

Al decir aquello me di cuenta de lo que había hecho Jane, era un acto totalmente heroico, puso su vida en peligro para acabar con la de un asesino.

Ey chicos, ya salen.

Bien, hemos extirpado una parte del colon que era lo que tenía afectado, por otro lado, también le tuvimos que extirpar el útero ya que la hemorragia que tuvo lo dañó por completo, por lo demás todo ha salido bien.

No supe qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar, la operación había salido bien, pero ya nunca podría ser madre biológica.

Pasé la noche en el hospital hasta que Jane despertó.

Maura…

¡Jane! Le di un abrazo.

¿Has pasado la noche aquí?

Sí.

No deberías haberlo hecho.

Shh… calla.

¿Y todas esas flores, parece una floristería?

Me reí, todo el mundo se ha preocupado por ti, eres una heroína.

No, no lo soy, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, es mi trabajo.

Pusiste tu vida en peligro, pagaste un precio muy alto.

Sí pero se hizo justicia, ahora las familias podrán descansar.

Jane… tengo que decirte algo.

Uy… eso no me gusta.

En la operación tuvieron que extirparte el útero y parte del colon, la hemorragia que tuviste lo dañó por completo, lo siento.

Eso quiere decir que no podré tener hijos, ¿no?

Sí… pero podemos adoptar.

¿Podemos?

Sí, me senté cuidadosamente en su cama. Quiero tener muchos bebés contigo.

Oh y saldrán igual de sabiondos que tú.

También saldrán igual de fuertes y perseverantes que tú.

Nos dimos un beso, después Jane se volvió a dormir todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero no sin antes decirme esas dos palabras que aceleran todo mi cuerpo, te quiero.

 **Capítulo 6: Vida nueva**

Narrado por Jane

Después de lo ocurrido hace 5 años me retiré de la policía, quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Maura y nuestro pequeño hijo, Rex.

Mamá, enséñame la placa otra vez.

Está bien Rex.

Wow, fuiste la mejor policía del mundo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, una de las mejores sí, pero no la mejor.

Quiero ser detective como tú.

Muy bien pequeñajo, pero primero para ser un buen detective tienes que encontrar aquella pulsera que le cogiste a tu madre sin su permiso, ¿vale?

Vale mamá.

Sin duda ha salido a ti.

Qué va Maura, la inteligencia y que a veces parece una Wikipedia andante, eso es tuyo.

Jane…

Es verdad, anda ven.

Cogí a Maura de la cintura y la acerqué a mí dándola un pequeño beso en los labios.

¿Y esto?

Gracias por estar todo este tiempo conmigo Maura, ahora sí creo un poco en el amor a primera vista.

Uy, Jane poniéndose un poco cursi.

Sí, me haces ponerme cursi, pero me gusta.

¿Y qué más te gusta de mí?

Pues que no tienes miedo a nada.

Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, yo también tengo miedos, pero no dejo que me dominen.

Por eso eres mi heroína.

No Maura, los héroes son todos los médicos que salvan vidas, los bomberos que se juegan la vida en su trabajo.

Tú también te jugaste la vida en el tuyo, Jane algunos héroes no llevan capa.

Sonreí a Maura tras sus palabras cuando el pequeño Rex regreso con la pulsera.

Mira mamá ya he encontrado la pulsera.

Muy bien campeón, ahora dásela a mamá y pídela perdón por cogérsela sin su permiso.

Toma mamá, lo siento

No te preocupes cariño, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ahora, ¿ya soy un detective?

Bueno, aún te queda mucho, pero vas por el buen camino.

Después de esto Rex se fue a jugar con Tobby, nuestro perro y yo me quedé mirando a Maura.

¿Qué miras Jane?

¿Quieres oír algo cursi?

Sorpréndeme.

Me puse delante de ella y le dije: "Eres la puesta de sol más hermosa que se puede contemplar."

Después la besé y pude notar cómo sonreía contra mis labios y me di cuenta que el amor vuelve cursi hasta a la persona más fría y es que la felicidad siempre está en el lado menos esperado, sólo es cuestión de buscar en el lugar correcto.


End file.
